Bullets (Mega Mash)
Bullets are universal hazards in the game Mega Mash. General appearance Bullets appear in all zones, having a different appearance for each zone. Bullets take the form of usually a spherical objects, with sometimes a trail. General game information Bullets are usually used as weapons by enemies or hazards, being fired in a straight line. Bullets harm the player, subtracting one heart from the health if a bullets hits them. Enemy bullets move slowly, although the Blast-Man Joe bullets move very fast. Some forms of the Mega Mash characters fire bullets in there usual form or super form, but these bullets are different from enemy bullets. Bullets will turn into the bullet for that region if they enter a special wall. Many bullets may be fired at once by enemies or the player. The player many times in Mega Mash has to use their bullets to destroy objects or enemies, more often objects, to progress through the level. Only the player's bullets can destroy or kill enemies, even though when the player's bullets enter another zone they take the form of the enemy bullet for that zone. Although there is a bullet for each zone, Blast-Man Joe and balloon have no enemies that fire bullets. Bullet information Carrot Story Bullets are fired by a few enemies, and used by the player in super mode. Appearance A bullet in Carrot Story appears as a ball of fire, with a twisted flame. File:Fireball.jpg|A fireball Game information Fireballs are uncommon in Carrot Story. Enemy users *Venus fly traps - Fires out four Player uses *Fluffykins (super mode) - Fluffykins in super mode fires a Fireball that deals medium damage to enemies. He can fire them quickly. Fired by pressing Balloon Bullets are not fired by any enemies in Balloon, not even by the player in super mode, as super mode is unattainable in Balloon. Appearance Game information No enemies, nor the player in super mode can fire bullets. It is only through a bullet entering the Balloon zone a bullet can be found in Balloon. Enemy users *None Player uses *None Ninja Bullets are only fired by two enemies in Ninja, and not by the player in super mode as like in Balloon, super mode is unattainable. Appearance Game information Bullets are fired by enemies only when they see the player. Enemy Users *Guards - Fires when it sees the players *Turrets - Both versions fire bullets **Rail turrets - Fires bullets slowly **Repeater turrets - Fires bullets really fast Player uses *None Xolstar 3 Bullets are fired by two enemies in Xolstar 3, and by the player in super mode and outside super mode. Appearance Game information Bullets are fired most times in Xolstar 3 in multiple directions. Bullets, along with being to harm enemies when used by the player, can destroy asteroids. Enemy users *Bubble aliens - Fires four bullets out of core, one below it, above it, right and left *Space Dragon of Insectica Prime - Fires bullets out of segments Player uses *Xolstar - The Xolstar under normal conditions fires a rectangular bullet straightforward, while in super mode it fires three bullets simultaneously, the usual straightforward one and two diagonally - one diagonally up, and one diagonally down Blast-Man Joe Bullets, like several zones, are not encountered normally. A bullet from another zone must enter into the Blast-Man Joe Zone to become a Blast-Man Joe bullet. Appearance Game information The Bullet moves very fastest, and is the fastest moving bullet in Mega Mash. Enemy users *None Player uses *None Nitrometris :Main article: Fireball blocks Category:Hazards Category:Mega Mash